


Dance With Me

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Ministry Ball, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is jealous when he sees Harry dancing with Ginny. He shouldn't be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/gifts).



> This is for the lovely tasteofshapes who asked for the word _February._ The second month of the year.

Draco felt his heart beat unsteadily in his chest, jealousy and sadness coursing through his veins. 

Harry was dancing with Ginny Weasley. The witch looked sensational. Her red hair was a flame above her cerulean blue ballgown. 

What a fool he’d been, Draco decided. What chance did he have against the wizarding world’s golden couple? Draco had been aflutter about the Ministry’s February Ball for weeks. He’d hoped desperately that the brief flirtation between Potter and he might blossom into something more…

He turned to leave, cheeks colouring in embarrassment.

“Don’t leave,” said Harry, appearing beside him. “Dance with _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
